Fruto Prohibido
by Scully Malfoy
Summary: El dolor y la pasion contenida de un hombre solitario que llegan a carcomer tanto su corazon que siente la necesidad de hacer la vida imposible a un par de leones, a costa de sus verdaderos sentimientos.


Nota de autora: Hola!, yo aquí otra vez, como un muerto resucitado? XD bueno aquí les traigo un fic para el reto "Premiere" del foro "Bajo Cero: Romance en las mazmorras" , que por cuestiones de tiempo, no se si aun entra a participar, pero en caso contrario, se los dejo para que al menos se distraigan un poco y me digan lo que piensan de él XD

Espero que lo disfruten!

Palabras clave:

Objeto: Veneno

Lugar: Sala común

Fruto Prohibido

Respiro profundamente el aire fresco del atardecer invernal, tratando de relajarse, lo que termino por ser un acto inútil, ya que no podía dejar de observar aquello que tanta molestia y angustia le ocasionaba: una pareja de adolescentes se encontraba sentada a orillas del lago negro tomados de la mano contemplando el hermoso atardecer que se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos, ignorando por completo la obscura silueta que los observaba a sus espaldas, semi-escondido entre la maleza.

El muchacho de cabellos azabaches desordenados y de grandes ojos verdes, acariciaba suavemente la mano de su novia, mientras que ella, de alborotados rizos castaños y preciosos ojos miel, ante el gesto le obsequiaba la más dulce de las sonrisas que en toda su vida jamás conoció.

El obscuro vigilante suspiró ante la hermosa imagen de la dama que robaba sus sueños, los mas puros y perversos también. Se pregunto como tantas otras veces, como seria verse reflejado en sus bellos ojos miel y poder navegar en sus placenteras y calmas aguas, se pregunto como seria el tacto de su piel, la dicha de su caricia y el enigmático sabor de sus labios…

Vio a Potter acercar su rostro al de la castaña y con delicadeza acariciarlo, anticipando el suave beso que imprimió sin demora en los rojizos labios de Granger. Cerró los ojos, se llevo los dedos a los labios y con todas sus fuerzas se imagino a si mismo en lugar de aquel torpe y rebelde muchacho, trato de imaginar el delicado contacto de sus labios de su estudiante, por que estaba seguro que serian suaves y deliciosos, imagino sentir el roce de su aterciopelada lengua acariciando la suya, el contacto de sus dedos en la tersa piel y el exquisito perfume que toda ella emanaba.

Miro al salvador del mundo mágico, "al niño que logro vivir", a ese desquiciado mocoso que llevaba por apellido Potter y trato de encontrar aquello que poseía, que él; Severus Snape no y para aumentar su desgracia las múltiples respuestas llegaron a atosigarlo: Por empezar Potter era mucho mas joven que él, mucho mas apuesto, no poseía mala reputación, sino todo lo contrario… era considerado un héroe por derrotar a Voldemort, no era profesor y sobre todo no llevaba siete años de incansable hostigamiento a Hermione Granger como él lo hacia y por el que, muy probablemente ella lo odiara.

Por que sí, él, Severus Snape, el bastardo murciélago de las mazmorras estaba perdidamente enamorado de una muchacha, una estudiante de diecisiete años llamada Hermione Granger, una sabelotodo insufrible para el publico, y una condenadamente atractiva mujer para su intimidad.

¿Cuándo había sucedido? , a decir verdad no estaba seguro, pero había decidido ponerle el titulo de "inicio" a su encaprichado y estupido enamoramiento a finales del sexto curso y a partir de ese momento había surgido su perpetua tortura, ya que Potter había tenido la "pésima" decisión de comenzar su relación con la castaña ese mismo año y a pavonearse tontamente con ella por todo el castillo.

Desde el preciso momento en que se entero de la relación supo que no seria capaz de soportarlo y se prometió a si mismo que haría lo imposible para impedírselo; tal cual James Potter se lo había hecho a él con Lily, solo que ahora él corría con ventaja: era profesor, su profesor y no solo eso, sino que era el mas renegado y temido de todos. No permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia que otro Potter le quitase a la mujer de su vida, a pesar de que él jamás pueda tenerla.

Fue por eso que desde el segundo en que ambos adolescentes decidieron estar juntos comenzó a hostigarlos día y noche, siguiéndolos a donde sea que ellos se dirigieran, los perseguía por el castillo tal cual lo haría su propia sombra; siguiéndolos en los jardines, baños, torres, comedor, invernaderos, incluso en las cocinas, él siempre aparecía en el momento justo para interrumpir cualquier acto de amor entre la pareja, les quitaba puntos si los veía en una situación comprometedora y se burlaba de ellos; castigaba a Potter para evitar que pasara mas tiempo del debido con su querida sabelotodo y he incluso les llamaba la atención por el solo hecho de que Potter apartara los ojos de Granger unos segundos y que ella posara los suyos melados en los oscuros de él.

Por que no podía soportar el **veneno **que recorría todo su cuerpo como si de sangre se tratase, despertando en él una furia casi insoportable cuando Potter tomaba la mano de la castaña, acariciaba, la tomaba en sus brazos o cuando la besaba; sencillamente no podía, sentía que estallaría como un volcán en peligrosas lenguas de fuego, y como una bestia sedienta de sangre resurgía dentro de él, hacia presencia en acidas y mortíferas palabras dirigidas hacia la pareja de leones.

Cuando vio a Potter comenzar a profundizar el beso y rodear con sus brazos a la muchacha, sintió a la bestia dentro de él rugir con ferosidad, entonces supo que era hora de "atacar", irrumpiendo como de costumbre en la horrorosa escena que se planteava. Se deslizo por los matorrales con total discrecion y avanzo presuroso, totalmente desidido a acabar con lo que lo torturaba; por otra parte, la pareja, por desgracia no se percataba de sus movimientos, a él no le agradaba en absoluto ver el espectaculo de cerca, pero lo bueno de ello era que cuando llegara a su lado podria matarlos del susto: apareciendo "por arte de magia", sin olvidar sus sarcásticos he hirientes comentarios que colocaban en el rostro de los jóvenes bellos matices de terror.

Por lo que así lo hizo, se acerco lo mas que puedo con todo el sigilo que habia adquirido en sus años de mortifago y cuando estubo a una escaza distancia de los leones dijo con voz pausada y ponzoñosa: - Veo que la insufrible sabelotodo ha dejado de comer libros para dedicarce a comer lenguas..- Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y como si se quemaran con el contacto del otro se separaron rapidamente para voltearce a ver a su profesor, que se encontraba de pie al lado suyo de brazos cruzados y con una mirada tan fria como el hielo.

- ¡Profesor!- Exclamo Hermione Granger, siendo la primera en reaccionar, poniendose de pie y trastavillando en el intento.

- ¿Qué pasa, Granger? , parece que huviera visto a un fantasma.- Dijo al observar su exprecion de espanto.

- Y-yo… yo…-

Levanto una ceja mirandola divertido. – Mmm… parece que me he equivocado… al parecer es Potter quien come lenguas.-

El aludido se puso de pie inmediatamente con intencion de defender a su novia, pero cuando estubo a punto de abrir la boca para objetar, se adelanto dejandolo mudo. – No, Potter, no hay excusa que valga, esto es un colegio, no un hotel; aquí debe comportarce como un estudiante, no como un animal en celo… ahora cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes.-

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de la imprecion y se nuvlaron a causa de un incipiente llanto, esa era la quinta vez que le restaban puntos por besarce con Harry.

- Pero…- Trato de defenderce el ojiverde.

- No hay peros, Potter, ya se lo he dicho, ahora dejeme unos minutos a solas con la señorita Granger.- Ordenó impaciente.

El muchacho miro a Hermione y luego a su profesor dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración. – Si señor.- Acepto finalmente apartandose unos metros, los suficientes para darles la privacidad que su maestro exigia.

Siguio con la mirada al Gryffindor hasta que este quedara a una prudente distancia, para luego volverce y clavar sus oscuros ojos en los melados de su estudiante, ahora inundados por las lagrimas. Sintio una punzada de placer en su entrepierna, le encantaba verla tan vulnerable, tan expuesta ante él.

– Espero no tener que volver a interrumpir sus pateticas escenas con Potter.-

- Lo siento señor, esto no volvera a suceder… yo…-

- Los multiples castigos que le he impuesto a el señor Potter con el fin de que aprenda a comportarce, evidentemente no han surtido efecto; por lo que me veré obligado a castigarla a usted, veremos si es capaz de aprender lo que su noviecito no pudo.-

- Si, señor- Contesto con la cabeza gacha, humillada y cohibida.

- Esta noche a las siete en mi despacho, señorita.- Dijo sin ser capaz de apartar su mirada de los melados orbes de su alumna.

"_Miro como las lagrimas rodaban lentamente por sus lozanas mejillas hasta caer al suelo y no pudo contenerce: poso la mano en su menton y levanto su rostro, para que pudiera mirarlo, mientras que con el pulgar seco las pequeñas gotas de cristal, gesto que sorprendio enormemente a la muchacha y sin esperar ninguna reaccion por parte de ella, acerco su rostro y la beso con desesperación, volvando en el beso toda la pasion, todo el amor y el deseo que sentia por ella. Sabia que era una locura, que estaba en el colegio besando a una alumna, la cual lo odiaba y que a unos pocos metros de distancia se encontraba el novio de la muchacha; pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento, todo eso y lo demas carecia de sentido… para él lo unico que existia era aquel fruto prohibido, los exquisitos labios de cereza de su estudiante, el dulce sabor que lo deleitaba y el suave contacto que lo hacia delirar y le hacia pedir por más, por que ella increíblemente le correspondia con la misma pasion y necesidad que a él le urgian._

_Dejandose llevar, con la mano libre la tomo de la cintura y la acerco mas hacia él, necesitando sentir la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba; mientras que sus lenguas comenzaban a entrelazarce una y otra vez en una feroz pero delicada lucha que no tendria vencedor. Mientras que con desesperación, la mano que sujetaba el rostro de Hermione bajo por su cuello para acariciar uno de sus senos suavemente, obteniendo como respuesta un gatural gemido proveniente de lo mas profundo de la garganta de su estudiante, incitandolo a procegir, por lo que, con suma dificultad separo sus labios de los de la muchacha para atacar con el mismo salvajismo su niveo cuello; besando, mordiendo y lamiendo cada pulgada de piel, arrancando sonoros gemidos a Hermione y provocando que ella clavara con violencia las uñas en la negra tunica de su espalda._

_- Profesor…- Gimio con dificultad a causa del placer que invadia su cuerpo haciendola temblar._

_- La deseo Granger… quiero hacerla mía… solo mía…- Le confeso casi sin separar los labios de su cuello y apretando con mas fuerza su seno. _

_- Profesor…- _

_- Oh, Granger…- Volvio a gemir completamente entregado a las hermosas sensaciones que lo embriagaban._

_- Profesor…- La mano que sujetaba la cintura de la muchacha bajaba zigzagueando tocando vulgarmente todo lo que podia a su paso y comenzando a levantar la falda gris de su alumna._

_- Profesor…- Pellizco con fuerza su pezon"._

- ¡Profesor!-

Parpadeo un par de veces volviendo a la fria he insusa realidad que lo rodeaba, enfoco la mirada y vio el confuso rostro de Granger que lo observaba algo preocupada.

- ¿Profesor se encuentra bien?- Le pregunto mirandolo de arriba a bajo.

Se aclaro la garganta para evitar que su voz se escuchara ronca y recuperando rapidamente la compostura contesto un rapido: - Si, estoy bien, no olvide su castigo, ahora largese de mi vista.- La castaña se quedo mirandolo unos segundos mas confusa he indecisa; su profesor se habia quedado mirándola a los ojos con una mirada profunda, tan propia de él y habia permanecido asi por varios minutos y en completo silencio, como en una especie de trance y cuando noto que no reaccionaba comenzo a sentirce incomoda y trato de llamar su atención, pero Snape no salia de su aparente "trance", no por lo menos, hasta que le grito, se habia preocupado, pero después de el agrio comentario de su maestro, se marcho lo mas rapido que pudo al lado de su novio, lo mas lejos posible de ese bastardo.

La vio caminar hacia Potter, quien la esperaba impaciente y cuando estubo a su lado ambos se tomaron de las manos y se encaminaron juntos hacia el castillo, se dispuso a seguirlos para cersiorarce de su adecuado comportamiento, pero al dar el primer paso, un agudo dolor se manifesto en su entrepierna: una enorme y palpitante ereccion estaba a punto de estallar en su pantalón, inmediatamente supo que esa seria otra larga noche de una intensa secion masturbatoria.

Sin embargo, como pudo siguio caminando tras la pareja hasta adentrarce en el castillo, dio gracias a Merlin que a pesar de la imponente erección que se encontraba presa en el pantalón, no se notara en absoluto, debido a sus ropajes negros y a la levita que le llegaba a cubrir un poco la entrepierna.

Los siguió a través del vestíbulo y diversos pasillos… para esas alturas, estaba seguro que ambos Gryffindor daban por hecho que Severus Snape jamás les permitiría compartir su afecto en tranquilidad, sabían que él siempre estaría ahí para acabar con lo que ellos pretendían comenzar, por eso, cuando estaban cansados de huir y esconderse para demostrarse su amor, se tomaban de las manos y sonriendo atravesaban el agujero de la puerta de su **sala común, **el único lugar donde él jamás podría alcanzarlos, era entonces cuando su verdadera tortura comenzaba, cuando el veneno subía por su cuerpo y lo carcomía por dentro lentamente, matándolo despacio; por que él sabia de todas las cosas que haría Potter con Granger, cosas que él no podría hacer nunca y que encerrado en su oscura mazmorra, solo podría imaginar.

Nota de autora: ¿Qué les pareció? , se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, a excepción de esas como: "no me gusto por que Snape lleva el cabello sucio" , son libres de criticar, pero por favor, que sean criticas **constructivas, **de ese modo uno aprende y mejora su escritura ;)

En cuanto a mi fic Mi Profesor, déjenme decirles que ya tengo los siguientes 2 capítulos que son largos y bastante emocionantes solo tengo que pasarlos a la computadora, lo que me da mucha flojera T.T pero bueno estoy en eso.

Los quiero y agradecería con toda mi alma sus comentarios!

Hasta la proxima!


End file.
